


Phone Wallpaper Pranks

by Dragonsrule18



Series: Charisk Fluff [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Dorks in Love, F/F, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Girls Kissing, Good Chara (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Soft Chara (Undertale), Teenage Chara (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Chara has been pranking Frisk by constantly changing Frisk's phone's wallpaper with embarrassing pictures she took of her, much to her girlfriend's annoyance.  However, Frisk has a solution to this problem.Just another fluffy little oneshot for Femslash February.
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Series: Charisk Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689319
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79
Collections: Femslash February





	Phone Wallpaper Pranks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArchimage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchimage/gifts).



"CHARA!" Frisk yelled as she stormed into their house after track practice.

Chara looked up from her book, hiding a smirk. She had a pretty good idea of what Frisk was annoyed about. "What?"

"One of my teammates left her phone at home, so I let her borrow mine, and she got an eyeful of this horribly embarrassing wallpaper SOMEONE put on my phone!" Frisk fumed, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and shoving it in front of Chara's face. On the home screen, for all to see, was a picture of Frisk brushing her teeth, her hair a mess and wearing rumpled green PJs with foam all over her lips, completely oblivious to the camera that had taken her picture.

"Why'd you make your wallpaper a picture of you brushing your teeth?" Chara asked innocently, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Chara! You know it was you!" Frisk complained, crossing her arms as she glared at her girlfriend. "Why do you keep messing with my phone's wallpaper?"

Chara grinned, giving up the act. "Because it's fun."

"Well, you made me look like a dork in front of the track team." Frisk pouted, turning away.

Chara's smile dropped for a second when Frisk wasn't looking. She hadn't wanted to hurt Frisk in any way, just prank her. She observed Frisk for a second to make sure she wasn't truly hurt or upset. Thankfully, Frisk didn't seem to be, just mildly annoyed.

She pulled Frisk into her arms. "Aww, Frisky, I'm sorry." she cooed, kissing her cheek.

Frisk pouted even more, and made an extremely half hearted attempt to move away before settling against Chara. "Stop being cute. I'm mad at you." Still, the corners of her mouth were twitching up, and Chara pressed on.

"Aww, you're not that mad, are you?" Chara asked playfully. "I'll make it up to you." She gave Frisk a long, lingering kiss, which Frisk couldn't help but return.

Frisk was smiling after the kiss, a beautiful red blush in her cheeks, but quickly rearranged her features into a scowl. "I'm still mad, you know." she said, though Chara could tell she truly wasn't.

"Oh? Well, I guess I'll just have to try harder." Chara said with a grin and leaned in for another kiss.

….

"Chara!" Frisk complained a few days later as they were getting ready for school. She had discovered that Chara had once again switched out her LOL Cats wallpaper for another embarrassing picture of her, this time curled under her blankets fast asleep and snoring with her mouth open. "Stop messing with my phone!"

"But that's a really cute picture of you!" Chara said playfully as she put on her backpack.

"No it's not! I'm snoring!"

"And still cute." 

Frisk blushed, but sighed, shaking her head. "Are you ever going to stop changing my wallpaper?"

"Probably not." Chara admitted with a grin.

"Well, you'd better or I'll...put Tabasco Sauce in your chocolate!"

Chara laughed. "Frisk, you're not supposed to tell someone how you're going to prank them. Plus, I'd eat it anyway. I'm not a wimp when it comes to spice like you and Azzy."

Frisk pouted as she switched her phone's wallpaper back to LOL Cats. "Yeah...I guess you have a point. I'm still getting you back for this though."

"Suuure you will."

….

A few weeks later, Chara decided that it was time to switch Frisk's wallpaper yet again with another embarrassing picture of her girlfriend. Frisk had been trying to keep her phone away from Chara, but Chara had finally discovered where she was hiding it.

Chara crept softly into Frisk's room early in the morning and to her desk drawer, opening it softly, careful not to wake Frisk, who was snoring softly in bed. 

She quietly turned the phone on, but instead of a dorky LOL Cats picture, Frisk's new wallpaper was a snapshot of her and Chara at the beach, standing ankle deep in the ocean and grinning at the camera, their arms wrapped around each other as they pressed their faces close together It had been taken shortly after they had started dating and was their favorite photo of the two of them.

Chara sighed very softly. She couldn't just switch that adorable photo out. She gazed at the picture lovingly for a few moments before turning off the phone and replacing it, then leaving the room.

…

Under the covers, Frisk grinned, having only pretended to be asleep. She knew Chara would never change her wallpaper again, not when it was their favorite photo.

Plus, it made a way better wallpaper than LOL Cats anyway.

After making sure her girlfriend had gone back to bed, Frisk pulled Chara's phone out from under the covers. Smirking mischievously, she changed the wallpaper to a picture of Chara stealing a midnight snack when she thought everyone else was asleep, her rosy cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk with chocolate cake and frosting smeared all over her smiling lips. Chara had been too absorbed in chocolate induced bliss to notice Frisk slip into the room and take her photo.

She giggled very softly as she tiptoed out of her bedroom and returned the phone to the living room where Chara had so foolishly left it last night.

Revenge was sweet.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My response to an OTP prompt generator prompt.
> 
> Chara likes stealing Frisk's phone to change Frisk's phone wallpaper into something stupid (like unattractive pictures of Frisk's face or doing something like picking their nose). Chara is doing another routine swipe of Frisk's phone, but doesn't have the heart to change it because this time because Frisk's phone wallpaper is a cute picture of the two of them (like their first date together, or the only picture they have together).


End file.
